Fantasy Kaleidoscope
by tamago-don
Summary: Silver Millenium is just a name. Senshi is just a label. Queen Serenity is just a rank. We're just a girl, falling in love over and again. -In a new and different form! R&r-


_The rule of three:_

_01. I don't own Sailor Moon, simple as that._

_02. This fic is made for my own amusement. Oc or Ooc, just enjoy it._

_03. No flamers._

**000**

**000000**

**--**

**Fantasy Kaleidoscope**

**--**

**000000**

**000**

"_Your love will be hopeless for all eternity."_

"_What's wrong? You should look happier!"_

_Kaitou Ace, Adonis_

_--_

"_We'll transcend time to live again."_

"_Perhaps this time, we'll find happiness."_

_-Tsukino Usagi_

000

Luna was glaring.

Artemis glared back.

000

Hino Rei is going to be the death of her. That one is the only thing Minako's sure of in the middle of brain freeze while watching cronies of youma surrounded a small senshi troops _down _there.

She leisurely plopped the last ice candy into her lips and counted twenty backwards, hidden in between trees at midnight. The brunette brash and wild fighting style with fire-ish aura engulfed her entire body, delivering every obstacle in its way into the deepest hell. Rei's silky hair flown by the wind and her stoic impression masked her annoyed urge to just be done with it. Sometimes Minako wondered, if being senshi of love set her sensitive-meter alert too high. And when she finally jumped, she shouldn't have surprised at the shouting directed to her from the fire mistress. Rei's amethyst eyes glinted in the middle of moonlight, narrowing its way to hers. A glimpse was the only thing Minako needed to ensure her theory.

Her grin only widen on their very first teasing banter that would began another thousands and millions for the next day, weeks, months and years later. She just knew it.

000

Luna was glaring.

Artemis glared back.

000

The first understanding between them was not related to battlefield, at all. For some divine intervention, they ended up facing each other, with a plate of fugu curry with shitake and asparagus for each, in church cafeteria. They stared at each other plate, at the opposite face, and then at the tall lady with long dark green hair and dark skin who served them faithfully who smiled at them, _knowingly_. They smiled back, although rather nervously.

They lifted their hand slowly and at the exact precise three second, gulping the first spoon. A long hour of doom awaited for the big plate in front of them.

000

Luna was glaring.

Artemis feigned disinterest

000

Artemis knew, he watched her. Minako knew, she experienced it. And Kaitou Ace…, Adonis knew better.

000

Luna glared mixed guilt.

Artemis faint gaze was filled with occasional glance to her.

000

Shacho had acquainted long with her charm, and raised his eyebrow at the long haired brunette that tailed her charge, everywhere. Minako could only shrugged, realizing her own appeal that had brought her this far. A blind man could see they both different like oil and water.

000

Luna nudged Artemis nook with the tip of her nose.

Artemis brought his frown down.

000

"You're not fine," Rei's frown was slightly imminent.

"And I will be," she smiled to the visitor.

"I don't understand you, no matter how many books I read in library," Rei soft voice lulling in the sterile room. She shifted her golden bangs to the side while playing with it. She sat at the blond bed side on a folded chair.

"Was is that hard to?" She leaned back ever so slightly, smiling coyly.

Rei scoffed, shooting the blond with her famous mock-glare. "_Puh-lease.._. Nothing I cannot handle."

Minako grinned jazzily, a twinkle in her eyes. "Are you mad at me?"

Her eyes was emerald blue. She hated shitake with passion. She excelled in volleyball. She had amazing leadership.

"Do you want me to?" With Minako, her scale of sense was not working, not that it ever worked before.

Her eyes was emerald blue, and the the depth was suffocating. She saw the twinkle, of mischievous glint that hanging in there. As if it mocking her, but at the same time it didn't.

"How do you want me to?" Minako gave her playful smile.

Un-accusing, but it was there. It would have been much easier to hate her, if she just walked away. But she knew she wouldn't.

"It was supposed to be my question," Rei's lips twitched.

Minako chuckle was soft as she sat on the white bed, IV drip was hanging, connected to her right wrist. Minako poked the tip of Rei's nose. "Hey there little one."

"Touche_." _A shot of glare was not enough. Especially for her, Rei fuelled her train of thought.

Minako let loose a barking laugh, covering a shot of pain swimming from her nerve ending through her bloodstream. Her ribs were at it again.

"I'm sorry."

000

Luna smiled sheepisly in catily version.

Artemis sighed and wagging his tail.

000

She was honestly perplexed at the abrupt shift in the miko's expression from barking mad to concerned in one per thousand mills second. She paused in a moment, searching for appropriate words to to say. And when her lips parted, she smiled genuinely for the first time, "You shouldn't have.

Rei leaned forward slowly, she rested her head on Minako's lap. She closed her eyes, trying to calm her own anxiety. Her other hand hugging Minako waist tight, she didn't let go. "You scared me."

"I'm sorry." It was the blond's turn to apologize.

She brought her chin upward, burying her head inside Minako crook instead, desperately seeking for comfort. Assurance, that the blond in her arms was real, not some Negaverse sick hallucination. "Don't do that again."

Minako fell silent at that.

"Promise me," Rei faintly whispered. Minako smiled faintly

Her trembling hand slowly began to relax inside Minako gentle grip. She could feel an arm snaking around her waist, bringing her closer and she could feel the blonds' chin rested on her shoulder. "I thought you left me."

"I won't..." Minako lightly traced her fingers on Rei's arms, moving to claim her neck with her mouth. She shifted gradually upward, through Rei's collarbone, chin, cheek, forehead, and she moved downward. "...e_ver_," Minako's tone was oh so certain.

000

"This heart thing sucks."

Artemis simply snorted.

000

It did not cross her thought until the close call, of how someone so strong as the blond could be so fragile. They were soldiers. Not just an ordinary soldiers, they were reincarnation of Tsuki-hime senshi if that brought any self-assurance.

...yet, they're more human than anyone else.

Rei was humming.

And behind all pretence and strength sophistry, they were just as human as anyone else. They were as capable of hurting as anyone else was. There were losses and the very thought itself was terrifying.

000

Artemis gave out a long suffering sigh, "You worry too much."

Luna snorted airily.

000

"Rei...," flashes of black and white kept rolling in her head.

Minako's thoughts went back to the night before. The glint of sharp flying ice claws in moonlight, rushing black aura, Rei was being thrown into a brick wall, and the instant coldness inside her veins.

Silent shock, malevolent rage, unexplainable killer instinct.

She remembered the numbness and wet sensation across her back and legs.

In the end, she could hear nothing but Rei's soothing voice through her eardrums.

"What is it, Minako?" Rei asked gently.

She hated it, having nothing to say.

Gazing into those concerned, amethyst eyes, Minako swallowed hard turning her eyes quickly to the side. She tried desperately to think something rational of an excuse, although logic somewhat staying out of her grasp at the moment.

A dull symphony kept rewinding in her head. Moving forward, halt, step backward, and moving again. Like a broken radio. If being fainted was as simple as it sounded, then she should have wondered why her vision was still clear. All she wanted to do at the moment was to drown in those grey and broken wave lengths.

Breathing deeply, she gazed into those amethyst orbs. "I think I love you."

000

Luna mulled frustatingly.

Artemis gave a hesistant smile and carresed her jawline.

000

She finally said it, the ever so impulsive and straightaway words, and Minako could not help but felt utterly and completely foolish.

She was simply losing her touch, in a very few times in her life she was articulately losing her words.

She was brilliant at detecting emotions, she mastered the art of reading people feelings, and she knew exactly how to deal with human and their prides. A careful weave, which goes where, and smooth conversation went without a hitch. If she wanted it, she could make a full ledge journal of dates and time when she managed to pull a few strings for a completely dubious tasks, and countless times of successful matchmaking attempts. She went with a title Goddess of Love with reasons after all.

Rei brought Minako's chin and they went back eye to an eye. "You... think... ?" said Rei softly.

...but when it came to her own feelings, she was utterly and completely helpless.

Minako's initial instinct was to deny such thought, or lack thereof. Try as she might however, she couldn't be more incline to agree of how strangely good natured the sensations that running through her were. At least..., there was something oddly soothing about Rei's presence, if just being with her like this.

A deep burning self-loath filled her entire lung.

If there was something she agreed on with Usagi's logic was, logic and feeling didn't mix together.

"No..." she gazed at Rei's amethyst eyes, searching for reasons. She was looking for any recognition she could find in those black orbs, and any doubt that might laid there. She didn't want to live in a fallacy and illusion of her own imagination.

"I don't hate you," Rei said without missing a beat.

A tingle in her spine.

Rei rested her chin on top of her hair, kissing it softly.

The blond faintly heard a melody of cracking fire, singing a song she did not know. Deep down to the very core, calling her name. A tingle of touch.

"I would..." Rei caressed her cheek, her chin, collarbone, and brought them nose to nose, "..., _never_."

000

"Just let them be," Artemis started to leave his post.

Luna smiled softly and followed him, "Yeah..."

000

Minako was aware of her feather light touches, of the warmth deep inside her subconscious. The bloody December snow had melted, and there was Rei. Standing before her, walking beside her. Rei was smiling to her. No Alan. No Katarina. Only Rei, just Rei.

Ever since the beginning, there were no glue, cellotape, or resin hardener. She could feel the wall crumbling, a wall she built to keep her away from the rest of the world. It all crumbling, and across those multiple walls was Rei. She was waiting. Rei was waiting there, standing still, looking at her.

While she was concerned mad, swayed in a limbo, and as confused as hell, Rei stepped forward. Little by little.

Rei gave feather light touches to the wall's ruins, of what left of it, of scattered bricks and metal wires; but her gaze was never away from her. Until they was a foot away from each other, and Minako found herself asking what was she doing here.

Rei answered, "_I'm letting myself in_," ever so genuine, and yet so gentle.

Then Minako wondered, if she would not want to move from there. She could still feel the turmoil, of the pieces of material she could still use to...

"_Then..._" Rei was looking at her, "_I'll pull you out_." Rei was moving forward, again, with her hand stretched, "_again_...," Rei caressed her cheek, "_..., and again_," she felt her, and the warmth of her touch.

Would she really...

"_Watch_, _touch, and feel it_."

Minako found herself staring into those shining, amethyst orbs.

000

"Target locked."

"Count down in five, four three, ..."

000

Rei was eyeing warily one of her mischievous smile.

000

"Haruka-papa, Setsuna-mama..., _just what_ are you doing with those binocular?"

000

It could be anything unexpected, disastrous, chaotic, maladies, catastrophes...

"Kiss me?"

-

-

-

-

-

-

owari

* * *

Notes:

Long time ago, my teacher told me, "A good book, good story, always go through countless revision underway." And I felt the same way too, not until today though that I understand those words.

I like review, and love reviewers. They gave me new insights of what I should do and things that I could have missed. It was like... a breath of fresh air. After hours of revision and thinking it over, I present this to you guys. In this, is my feeling. In this, is my moods. In this, is the listerine fresh for my favourite couple.

Thank you.


End file.
